Drabbles SasuFemNaru
by PenaBulu
Summary: Kumpulan drabbles SasuFemNaru. Chapter 1 : New Year Eve / Summary : Naruto dan Sasuke merayakan tahun baru bersama. "Aku juga suka." / SasuFemNaru, Warn : Inside.


"SENPAI."

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang terurai melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum riang.

"Gomen aku terlambat, sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Naruto –sapaan akrabnya–

"Belum." balas lawan bicaranya datar, dengan masih menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dekat tangga dikuil.

"Apa ada yang aneh? Maksudku, kenapa senpai menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto malu-malu.

Rambut pirang digerai, coat musim dingin berwarna abu-abu gelap sebatas bawah lutut dan jeans hitam yang membalut kaki rampingnya.

"Kukira kau akan memakai yukata."

"Eh? Senpai berharap aku memakai yukata?"

"Tidak!" jeda, menghela nafas. "Dan berhenti memanggilku senpai."

"Coba katakan aku harus memanggilmu seperti apa?" tanya Naruto. "Kalau aku memanggilmu nii-chan aku bukan adikmu dan juga terasa aneh, apa lagi aniki, kalau aku memanggilmu Sasuke-san, terdengar formal. Sasuke-kun? Bisa sih, tapi lebih sopan memakai senpai."

"Dobe!"

"Siapa yang kau katakan dobe? Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Oke, cukup teme, sepertinya bagus juga jika teme-senpai. Pft."

"Terserah kau Dobe."

.

.

.

 **New Year Eve**

 **Story by PenaBulu**

 **Disc : Naruto belongs to MK-Sensei. I don't take any material profit from it.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warn : Gender Switch, Gak jelas, OOC, Aneh, alur kecepetan, Typo, dll kekurangan fict tidak disebutkan, jadi hati-hati aja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gak suka? Gak usah baca, klik back aja sayang.**

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan menaiki anak-anak tangga untuk mencapai kuil untuk merayakan tahun baru bersama.

"Aku terkejut Sasuke-senpai menerima ajakanku." ujar Naruto mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Hn."

Naruto melirik sekilas. Dia mengulas senyum tipis, tapi sebenarnya muncul perempatan imajener di kepala Naruto, dan innernya berkata 'Sialan! Dasar pantat ayam, irit sekali bicaranya, Sasuke-senpai no baka, baka, baka!'

Hening

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam keheningan. Naruto tak berniat lagi untuk membuka pembicaraan.

'Baka, baka, baka. Kenapa ada manusia seperti orang ini?!' batin Naru masih geregetan.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya dan berbalik menghadap Naruto. "Aku sedikit terusik dengan lipstickmu yang sedikit tidak rata." Jemari Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto dan dengan ibu jari kanannya Sasuke menghapus lapisan warna pink dibibir Naruto. "Sepertinya kau tidak cocok menggunakannya." lanjutnya datar.

Sasuke kembali berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang blushing ria tapi hatinya mencak-mencak protes karena yang dipakainya bukan lipstick tapi lipbalms.

"SENPAI!" teriak Naruto. "Lipstick ja nai! Ini, lipbalm."

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. "Apa itu masalah? Bagiku terlihat sama." balasnya tidak peduli.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai puncak, Naruto dan Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk berdoa membuat permohonan untuk tahun 2016 besok, selagi masih sepi jadi tidak harus mengantri.

"Sekarang kemana?" tanya Naruto yang kini tengah menengadahkan telapak tangannya menanti tumpukan salju.

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya ketika merasakan sengatan dingin dari salju. Salahkan saja dirinya yang terlalu bersemangat untuk bertemu Sasuke, jadi gadis kelas 12 SMA itu lupa membawa sarung tangannya. Sayangnya, coatnya juga tidak ada sakunya. Lengkap? Ah sudahlah, tidak usah membahas yang tidak ada.

"Kemarikan tanganmu." titah Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

Sasuke melepas sarung tangannya dan memakaikannya pada tangan Naruto.

"Tanganmu terlalu kecil." gumam pemuda yang sekarang menjabat menjadi mahasiswa baru di Universitas Tokyo.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang tengan menutupi rona merah diwajahnya."Jangan salah paham begitu." ucapnya masih belum melepas tangan Naruto. "Ini, pakai sendiri."

Naruto hampir mencak-mencak karena sikap Sasuke yang mengejutkan. Kejadian-kejadian seperti ini, tidak baik untuk jantung dan wajahnya.

"Terimakasih." ujarnya ketus, dan langsung memasang sarung tangan satunya. "Sekarang kemana?"

"Terserah."

"Bagaimana kalau melihat ramalan yang kita dapat?" usul gadis pirang itu antusias.

"Hn."

'Ck! Kami-sama, kuharap Sasuke teme mendapat keberuntungan buruk.'

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto gembira.

Sasuke membuka gulungan kertas persegi panjang dan membacanya.

"Keberuntungan Baik." Balas Sasuke tanpa minat.

"A-Apa? Padahal tadi aku –"

"Hn?" potong Sasuke yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Naruto.

Sasuke membaca dengan seksama isi ramalan yang menurutnya konyol. Bagaimana tidak, ramalannya berisi semuanya akan berjalan sesuai keinginanmu, waspada dengan amarah, jujur pada diri sendiri, dan satu kata yang cukup membuat Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis.

"Ramalanmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum yang masih tertinggal –tanpa sadar–

Naruto sedikit membulatkan matanya. "E-eh? Tu-tunggu."

Jemari lentik berbalut sarung tangan itu segera membuka gulungan miliknya.

"A-APA?!" pekik Naruto tidak percaya.

"Keberuntungan Buruk ya?" Sasuke merebut kertas ramalan milik Naruti. "Kukira kau akan mendapat keberuntungan baik." ujarnya jenaka, – mengejek–

Naruto membacanya dengan seksama hingga membuat pipinya memerah. Bagaimana tidak jika dikertas itu berisi: Orang yang bersamamu sekarang adalah orang yang baik. Jangan bimbang.

'Apa ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan aku suka padanya?' pikir Naruto dalam hati. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke meliriknya bingung.

Naruto tersentak ketika mendengar teriakan hitungan mundur. Cepat-cepat dirinya mempersiapkan diri menyambut ledakan penanda tahun telah berganti.

DOR

Ledakan pertama, hanabi yang mengembang besar berwarna merah, disusul dengan ledakan-ledakan berikutnya.

Naruto tersenyum, nampak menikmati bunga-bunga api dilangit.

"Senpai!" Naruto menolehkan pandangannya kesisi kanan. "Aku menyukai senpai! Suka sekali." ujarnya dengan senyum mengembang.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali menatap bunga-bunga api dilangit.

"Hey." Panggil Sasuke untuk mendapat perhatian Naruto. Gadis itu menoleh, dengan semangatnya.

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto, terus mendekat.

"Aku juga suka," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga kanan Naruto. "Hanabi." lanjutnya yang kemudian menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto dan kembali menatap langit.

Pertama rasanya kau seperti melayang, belum sampai puncaknya, kau sudah dihempaskan lagi. Mungkin itu yang dirasakan Naruto. Iris safir itu menatap Sasuke dari samping tidak percaya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian tertawa lepas, dengan tangan kirinya diletakkan dikepala.

'Baka! Kau terlalu berharap Naruto.' ejeknya pada diri sendiri.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR, MINNA!" teriak Naruto, yang masih saja tertawa.

.

.

 **The End**

 **Based on Kimi ni Todoke dan Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun.**

 **Kritik dan Saran?**

 **Oke becanda, silakan lanjut membaca :p**

.

.

"Senpai, aku akan mengikat kertas keberuntunganku dipohon, sebelum penuh. Tunggu sebentar ya." pamit Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan Sasuke.

Naruto berlari menuju pohon-pohon pendek yang kini hanya tersisa ranting dan tumpukan salju.

Dirinya bahkan sampai tidak sadar jika Sasuke sudah ada disebelahnya.

"Kau mau ini dobe?" tawar Sasuke.

Naruto melihat apa yang ditawarkan. "Tidak, tidak, dan tidak. Aku tidak akan mengambil keberuntungan baikmu. Aku sudah punya keberuntunganku sendiri."

"Dobe! Bukan itu." Sasuke melebarkan kertas ramalannya sehingga semua tulisan dapat terlihat.

"Get it?" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas dengan gelengan Naruto.

"Yasudah. Ayo pulang, Hanabi-chan." ajak Sasuke yang kemudian menepuk pelan kepala bersurai pirang itu.

"Hanabi? Kenapa memanggilku Hana–" Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Gadis itu berlari dengan hati-hati.

"Senpai!" panggil Naruto yang kini tepat dibelakangnya. "Apa maksudmu memanggilku Hanabi?"

Sasuke berbalik, mengulas senyum tipis. "Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Dobe." balas Sasuke yang kemudian melanjutkan jalannya.

Naruto tertawa kikuk, "Jadi, Hanabi... itu ... kenapa bisa," Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya lalu tertawa keras.

"Sasuke-senpai! DAISUKI!" teriak Naruto yang masih diikuti dengan tawa keras. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan mendengus geli.

"Seperti hanabi, dia meledak-ledak." gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke melemparkan kertas ramalannya, yah perayaan tahun baru yang tidak buruk. Sangat tidak buruk. Setidaknya dia mendapat cinta seperti tulisan diramalannya.

.

.

 **The End**

 **Kali ini seriusan end, jadi ada yang gagal paham? Semoga enggak xD actually, bagi yang PM untuk update fict on-going saya minta maaf ya, belum bisa. Dan kali ini saya bawa drabble menyambut tahun baru yah sekedar buat latihan nulis lagi, jadi benar-benar minta maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan. Jadi kritik dan saran, diharapkan. Happy New Year Minna!**

 **Bye! See you next chapter!**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSasuFemNaru**

 **PenaBulu out!**


End file.
